


It's Not a Race

by magnapopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Face-Sitting, Feral Behavior, Gemitals, Geodes, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnapopus/pseuds/magnapopus
Summary: "Did ya just...growl?"Hydro didn't even try to defend herself, immediately covering her mouth with both hands.---Earth changes a lot about a gem, and so does corruption. A little piece to experiment with my new gem oc and her first rut.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 9





	It's Not a Race

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the little spienl devil in the fic is @bunniking oc. Thank you again for allowing me to write this and spend your night correcting my clumsy foreign mishaps, bun <3
> 
> Wanna see art of this two? Visit my twitter @magnahorny!

It had been a slow day at the bakery, yet Hydro felt overwhelmed even by the smallest tasks; constantly measuring the wrong ingredients, dropping whole trays of freshly baked goods on the floor, even destroying utensils by accident, while every little sound made her suddenly hyper-aware of her surroundings, like her programming had been overloaded.

What was wrong with her? Had she cracked by accident? Was her previous corruption creeping back in?

"Hey, you. I don't wanna say you made Creame angry, but she said she's been waiting on those donuts for fifteen minutes, are you...done?"

She'd stood at attention when someone had come from the back door, and it just so happened to be the ye ming zhu that apparently despised her, now carrying a few crates of supplies in her arms. The gem had never liked Hydro that much, not that it came as a surprise to her, since she had forcefully intruded herself into her's and Creame's lives only recently with the start of Era 3 - once she had been healed from the Diamonds' corruption. She would have hated it too if a stranger that only a few months before had been a brainless beast now had the spotlight in her friend's life.

She hated herself too, honestly. Why couldn't she have stayed corrupted...

"I'm good-...almost done, tell her to give me two more minutes."

The ye ming zhu grunted and placed the crates on the table next to her, suddenly standing in Hydro's personal space, too close for comfort, noisily taking in a huff of the air.

Wait- what was the meaning of this? She knew the odd gem had no knowledge of gem etiquette whatsoever, since she had been made and had hidden on Earth for centuries, but sniffing people? She was almost sure that wasn't part of any human custom. She wanted to excuse herself somehow, but the other gem stuck out her tongue in disgust and backed off somewhat abruptly before she could.

"Yack...you tell her that! I'm not staying a moment longer here. Have the decency of telling Creame to close the shop before you do anything to her. Seeya!"

And just how the ye ming zhu had come in, she was gone, slamming the door closed behind her.

What just happened…?

The agate shrugged, releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, going back to decorating the donuts she had been working on for the past twenty minutes, her hands shaking ever so slightly, not out of effort, but following a deep tremor that had been invading her form since that morning. She must have been cracked, there was no other explanation. If only she could see her own gem...

Had she smelled bad? She was sure she'd showered only the night before...maybe it was the vanilla extract she had dropped on her apron by accident before?

"Hydro! Are ya there?"

And again her joints locked up! She caught herself before squirting half of the frosting bag on one of the unfortunate donuts, ending with a line of the garnish trailing down the side of the counter. At least the pastries were safe.

"Y-yes, I'm done here! Your friend dropped over some more supplies just now."

"Oh, what a sweetie. I'll thank her later."

She carefully cleaned the edge of the tray from the excess frosting and delicately picked it up to bring it to the spinel, making sure not to warp the metal while her strength kept fluctuating.

"Here, put 'em with the rest, the tongs're under da glass case."

"Sh-...sure."

She walked behind the counter with Creame to reach for the required tool, her hands grabbing at tongs that immediately clamped shut under her poorly exercised pressure, the sound calling Creame's attention as she giggled at her, amused.

"Sorry!"

"No sweat, hun. 're ya okay tho? Ya seem a bit...tense."

"Who, me? I think it's just Earth's weather, it's getting warmer."

"But it's almost November…"

The spinel reached for the agate's face, her gloved hand grazing the cheek opposite to her gem to lift up the heavy fringe that had stuck with her, post corruption. She had wanted to pull back, because what if Creame had smelled whatever the ye ming zhu had previously? But yet again the agate had frozen in place, now hypnotized by Creame's dark eyes.

"I hope 'dis first winter won't be so harsh on ya, when corrupted ya hated the cold…"

Had she…?

She wanted to ask anything to keep Creame's warm fingers against her outer form, when the shop's bell rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. Hydro immediately pulled away from the spinel, pretending she hadn't been affected, busying herself with arranging the small pastries in their spot, looking as nonchalant as she could.

That had been so awkward, why couldn't she speak or even react? Had she been glitching?

"Welcome! How're ya today? What can I get for ya?"

A tourmaline had walked in, a frequent visitor of the bakery, her frame almost obscuring the whole door as she leaned down to check the treats displayed in front of her, humorously tapping her chin. The gem had come over on a regular basis for a few weeks now, always addressing Creame in quite a friendly manner, but not paying much attention to any other worker in the store except the spinel. An oddball, but a harmless gem in the agate's eyes.

"What would you recommend today?"

"Oh, my friend 'ere just baked these delicious donuts, why don't I getchya a dozen?"

"Sure!"

She had been looking away for a while when the little spinel bumped into her side, closer than necessary, grabbing the tongs from the agate's hand and brushing over her knuckles to let her relax her grip, in a gesture so quick and gentle she would have missed it if Hydro hadn't been staring. She was not a stranger to Creame's touch, the spinel had groomed and cleaned her multiple times when she was but a corrupted quartz, and they had shared the pleasures of intimacy since she had been healed. So why was she so desperate to reach out and squeeze Creame's hand? Maybe pull her closer against her body...why?!

"There ya go, it'll be ten credits."

She followed Creame with a longing gaze as the little gem bounced away from her, and reached over the cash register on the other corner of the counter, accepting the tourmaline's credit card.

Their fingers touched only for a second. She didn't hate any gem in particular, she had been accustomed to communities since she emerged, yet she didn't quite like how the tourmaline lingered a second too long to brush against Creame's smaller hand...and was she looking at the spinel or at the donuts with those hungry eyes?

She had stared intently at the scene, feeling a deep gnawing sensation curl in her insides, until the tourmaline pulled away abruptly and stepped back from the counter, a good four feet away from Creame.

"Did ya just...growl?"

Hydro didn't even try to defend herself, immediately covering her mouth with both hands, feeling her whole face turn a dark gray color from embarrassment. Did she? She had never vocalized like that before, she didn't even notice that until her throat had already started rumbling on its own!

Creame simply smirked, swiping the tourmaline's card and giving it back with her bag of donuts as if there was nothing to worry about right there.

"...don't worry. Here ya go, ya all set, ma'am. 'ave a good day."

The bell at the door rang again, leaving the two remaining gems in an awkward static silence. Hydro didn't dare to take her hands away from her incriminating mouth, trying to make herself as small as possible and run back to the kitchen.

"Hey, silly, what's that terrified look? Ya didn't jump her at least, you're already doin' so much better than Ping."

"Ping?"

"Yeah, the ye min' zhu. She would bite and roar at strangers when in rut, what a weirdo."

Rut...that word sounded familiar. Didn't she hear it from her Earth studies back when she used to reeducate gems that had been dispatched to Earth for Homeworld?

Creame hummed to herself a little tune while she skipped, locking the front door of the store, and turning over the sign that said "OPEN" in the common language of the region. They were closing up shop already? It was hardly midday. What was going on?

"I'm not reverting into my corruption, am I?"

Walking back towards her the little spinel chuckled again, pushing herself up on the tip of her toes to reach the agate's face, pulling her hands away from her mouth with hers.

"No, no...only a lil' side effect."

An effect of corruption? Was it bad? Was she going to start acting like an Earth animal? Why was Creame so close to her if that was the case? Shouldn't she run and get her some diamond water? Or cage her and wait for the worst to pass? Was this contagious? Would she-...

Soft gloved hands reached up to her face, cupping her cheeks and quieting her mind in an instant, leaving her to stare down at the spinel's smile.

"...Creame?"

Her hands slowly reach for Hydro's neck, getting caught on something there and dragging on the surface in an oddly satisfying manner, shooting straight down the agate's back like the zap of a defective destabilizer.

"You're growin' fur here already. I wonder how big you're gonna get…"

Was Creame initiating sexual intercourse with her…? Wait-...fur?

The spinel pulled her down for a kiss, her small lips cracking just enough for her pink tongue to slip through and wet the agate's. They had found out quite early on that Hydro was fond of mouth to mouth contact, learning how easy the agate would be aroused by the exchange alone. Yet the odd vibrations that kept reverberating in Hydro's chest were new. Would they annoy Creame? With shaky movements she reached for the little orange gem's hips, meticulously wrapping as much of her plump form under her digits as possible.

Her, Creame, and sometimes the odd ye ming zhu, would participate in peculiar and borderline dangerous sexual activities, the spinel's confidence and mastery of the art of seduction stunning Hydro more than once. The days the little spinel would freeze up at the sight of a jasper were gone, the Creame she had found after her gem had been healed was almost scaringly in control, clearing any doubt that she may be mingling with the agate out of fear of her hierarchical status, or as an obligation as a lower ranking gem. Creame found pleasure in any little facet of the act, and her partners were always made aware of it vocally and explicitly so.

The agate let her hands press over the smaller gem's back, feeling up where her apron tied behind her neck, her whole form feeling oddly petite in her grasp. She slowly separated her lips from Creame's when the need to hold her closer became unbearable, Hydro quite aggressively grasping as much of the spinel as she could, hiding her nose in the junction of her neck. She breathed in what she thought was the smell of the sweets in the store, but enticed her more than any candy or treat ever did before. Curiously, she darted her tongue out on the naked extent of orange above the spinel's appearance modifiers, extending her tongue again for another taste, this time giving a longer wetter lap that had Creame yelp in her grasp.

"Okay, okay! If we wait any longer you're gonna fuck me against the display case! Let's move 'dis to a more secluded location, shall we?"

Just then, she realized she had lifted up the small gem in her arm, holding her up against her face with a hand firmly groping her rump.

"So-...ry," came the agate's voice, deeper and much more breathy than she had anticipated.

"Now don't drop me! Let's go in the back."

Hydro was mortified, carefully cradling Creame as she walked to the kitchen, about to place the spinel on one of the metal tables there.

"No, ya silly! The closet!"

The closet...the broom closet?

The spinel opened the door for her, presenting her to the dark inside. Was Creame going to lock her in there…? She hesitated, grinding her hoofed feet on the tiled floor, looking down at the small gem almost beggingly.

"Ooh, don't be a baby, look!"

Creame extended a stretchy arm inside the room to switch the light on. In it, there were indeed a few brooms and a mop, but on the far wall rested in full display a complete pillow fort, made up of cushions and blankets, topped by a rudimentary tent held up by a few hooks on the ceiling, the insides of which sparkled with fairy lights.

"Ping has quite the regular yearly ruts, so I don't use this often, but maybe that'll change from today with ya."

"You still didn't tell me what that means…"

The agate was almost shocked when she heard her own voice again, gruff and strained against her dry throat. She was starting to sound like a common quartz and she didn't like it one bit... But Creame had immediately noticed her unease and pulled a silly face, scratching more of the thicker fur that kept growing around her jawline.

"Earth does many odd things to gems, sometimes it adapts one's programmin' to resemble an organic's reproductive cycle, sometimes it just makes ya sleepier or grumpier when the seasons change."

"Reproductive cycle?!"

"Don't sweat it, dear, usually gems're unfertile. 's only an imitation of the real thin'. Now, why don't ya put me down so I can take care of ya, hun?"

Those words didn't put Hydro at ease one bit- she didn't want to be turning into a mini gem injector while she had sex, what would happen then?

She slowly lowered the spinel down to her feet, noticing when she straightened back up how the ceiling was dangerously close to the horns on the top of her head...maybe she was just getting claustrophobic. Hydro nervously tapped at the floor with her feet as Creame circled around her, studying her still changing form, feeling exposed even if still covered by her mods and the bakery apron.

"Where should we start...this is quite exciting, don'tchya think?"

She was again suddenly pulled down to the smaller gem's eye level by the fur on her neck, the spinel's eyes suddenly sharper; her irises now fading to an intense amber glow as the intrigue of the whole situation had seemingly caught up with her.

"Should I jerk ya off until you're too tired to move, or should I tie ya with a leash waitin' for yer ugly desires to take over and let ya fuck me silly?"

Hydro felt embarrassment still creep in as a pathetic whine bubbled up in her, her legs shaking as she could distinctively feel a drop of her slickness stain the inside of her lower modifiers. Creame gifted her with a couple of small kisses, one to her lips and one on the warm gem on her cheek, sending a wave of heat to the agate's entire face.

"Phase off yer mods, hun, I wanna be wrecked!"

She timidly nodded while Creame pushed her against the wall next to the small nest, there a shelf met her fall while her hands grabbed at the edges of it.

"Use yer words, Hydro, don't be shy…Do ya want this?"

"Ye-es, Creame."

Yet she hesitated for a long moment before committing to dissipating her appearance modifiers, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Her form had changed so much because of corruption and centuries spent roaming the Earth as a beast: her hands had turned rough and stout after walking on all fours for so long, her figure had relaxed and rounded once she had taken to the habit of gorging herself with organic materials as a monster...and now she had started to grow fur again because of her rut.

She hated herself, her new self. If only she could go back to be the confident agate she used to be in Era 1, if only...

"Hey, hun. Are ya there?"

She didn't answer, her modifiers still in place as she squeezed her eyes shut while panic took over her, locking her in place once again.

"...we can stop if ya wanna. ...Damn, I must've rushed ya. Usually Ping's always so fast to turn 'n give into it. Of course, you're different, ya not her. Sorry, darlin'..."

Once she glanced down at the spinel, her dark gentle eyes were back, now filled with regret. Had she ruined the moment? She pathetically apologized with a quick sad glance at her, only for the smaller gem to reach out with a gloved hand and smile. She patiently waited for Hydro to accept her touch and guided her inside the tent over the nest. They sat down on the soft mattress, bathed in warm artificial lights, taking a moment to let Hydro's tension ease and vanish with the stillness.

She remembered how one of the many lessons she had given Creame during their first encounters millennia ago had been about consent, about reassuring your partner during intimacy, and how rushed and butchered that lesson turned out to be because of the quartz's inexperience with intercourse and sex as a whole. Creame had built up from her lesson and learned on her own on Earth, thankfully. Strange how the spinel had turned into such a mature and knowledgeable gem in what felt to Hydro like the blink of an eye. And here sat Hydro, as naïve as she was when they first met.

"Ya still pretty fluffy, I think we can't stop it anymore. I suppose makin' yer first rut an unforgettable experience won't be a thin'. We can wait it out together, though."

Creame reached for her neck, now warm and covered in dense light-colored fur, combing her fingers through it as she invited herself to sit on the agate's lap.

"With you...everything is special."

Words were coming harder and harder to the agate, her mind either hyper-fixating on something that made her panic and overthink, or turn empty when external stimuli affected her form. Now as Creame kept caressing her fur, she felt calm but empty, what had worried her a moment before a forgotten memory. She was really losing herself...

"If ya say so. You can still touch me, don't hold back, 'kay? This' about you, hun."

She nodded and remembered to verbally agree with her, making a gurgling sound in her depths, closing her eyes as the spinel latched her fingers in her mane, pulling her down to pepper kisses over her face. The small gem followed the side of her tusks, now apparently much longer and curved than before, triggering a happy grumble to resonate in the agate's form. Timidly, Hydro kissed back, meeting with Creame's half parted lips, daring to push her tongue through them and finally realizing just how big every part of her had turned when she heard a small protest accidentally die in the spinel's mouth at her intrusion, as if she had stolen breath directly from her insides.

"Why don't we go easy, mh?"

Creame giggled at Hydro's dazed gaze when she pushed her face away, letting herself reach behind her loose ponytail and undo her apron, revealing the outline of her breasts below the artificial fabric. The simple gesture somehow immediately stirred up new instincts in the agate, now lured in by Creame's sweet scent quite literally. Hydro wanted to take in as much of her companion as she could, she needed to. She insistently nuzzled against the spinel's chest as she held her close to her face, just like she did before, with both hands at the small of her back, basking in her little companion's presence. She must have looked so silly, because Creame laughed at her, yet she didn't stop the agate as she phased off her dark orange top, leaving Hydro's hungry mouth space to roam undisturbed.

"Easy, you've some huge chompers now, ya gonna gouge one of my eyes out."

All that Hydro could do was snort, not out of amusement, but purely as a reaction to Creame's voice, lapping and sucking on her small breasts almost as if out of necessity. The spinel couldn't deny her enjoyment, softly sighing in Hydro's mane, encouraging her.

"Ya g-get...fixated easily, mh? I can work with that."

She made leverage on the agate's horns, pushing her away once again, kissing Hydro's gem as consolation when the big quartz whined in disappointment. She took the opportunity to undo the agate's apron as well, uncovering the simple tank top underneath, pulling it to the side. Since she had reformed almost six months before, the former corrupted gem had chosen to create for herself the simplest outfit, usually covering it up in human attire as entertainment. That day it had been an apron, undressing her was not going to be a challenge.

By phasing off her gloves, Creame pushed Hydro on her back, letting her rest on the soft pillows of the nest, while she turned and positioned herself on top of the agate's face, facing towards her belly. She could already feel her companion probe at her clothed pussy, the quartz's hands bracing on the small spinel's knees viciously, well aware of what the position meant even in her fragmented mental state. Creame exhaled in anticipation, feeling lightheaded at the superficial contact on her already engorged pussy, having no time to brace herself once she phased off her mods completely and Hydro had visibly tensed and forcefully pushed her downwards to meet her eager mouth.

"St-ars! Gimme a tick, would'ya? Mmgh-...!"

Where she had learned Ping could reach incredible depth while giving oral, she had to give credit to Hydro and admit the girl had quite a wide surface range, her lips wrapping way too easily round hers before sealing the deal with long continuous movements of her tongue.

She would have abandoned herself willingly to the agate's tortuous one-sided make out, but Creame had plans in mind, and she had all the intentions to put them in motion that day, for Hydro's sake. She stretched over the distracted agate, pulling down her lower half mods, revealing as much of her olive skin as possible before bowing over the extent of her body. She used three fingers to massage the bigger gem's exposed clit, still mostly sheathed, licking her lips in anticipation at the simple sight. Taking her time, she used the slick wetness that had been collecting between the agate's pussy lips to ease in her opening with those same fingers, purposely pressing on the hidden part of Hydro's tentacle from the inside with probing motions.

She couldn't deny her cruel enjoyment when the former corruption tensed up, experiencing a full form shiver, her meticulous job on Creame's dripping cunt forgotten as she dug her hooves in the mattress, kicking a few times before starting to buck upwards almost aggressively.

"Startin' to feel it coming, eh? Don't hold back, darln', I'm waitin' for ya..."

Creame could distinctively feel Hydro growl and pull her head back from below her as her form arched to release the tension, the rest of her tentacle pushed out of her in waves, forcing the orange spinel's fingers out by sheer size, obstructing the agate's opening at each contraction.

"Good girl, just as beautiful as ever."

Feeling merciful, the spinel lifted herself from Hydro's face, leaving her space to breath in her confusional state, sitting back down on her chest and soaking the green gem's remaining mods with her sloppy juices.

"Wanna go for the mercy kill or the long run, hun?"

The agate almost howled at the first pump Creame had given her extended tentacle, her hand dragging painfully slow on each ridge along its length, the agate's blunt nails digging as hard as they could in the spinel's nude thighs. She didn't intend to be mean with her companion, but how could she explain to a deranged gem that the longer she held onto her climax, the faster she would be freed from the madness of it all?

"More...more, more…"

"Oh, ya can talk still? Ya make me so proud every moment that passes!"

"Ngh-Please…"

"Since ya asked so nicely."

Propping herself on Hydro's open legs, Creame scooted closer to the agate's writhing desire, the large tentacle struggling to curl against her hand from how engorged it had gotten. She playfully kissed the small tip, tasting the agate's saltiness on her lips before guiding the thing in her mouth inch by inch, enjoying the bumps on either sides softly catching on her tongue.

She was about halfway down the bright green slithering length when she cheekily decided to pull her out of her mouth, slowly suctioning her mouth over her dick, enjoying the copious amount of slick that oozed on her tongue. Creame hummed in delight, audibly popping the tentacle out and glancing behind her shoulder at the desperate quartz under her. Hydro had behaved herself to an incredible extent, the passive quality of her character even showing through her rutting self. How cute.

Enjoying herself quite a lot, Creame took the tip of the tentacle back in her mouth, making sure to dig her tongue in the small fissure at the peak, feeling Hydro squirm, snort, and growl but not trying to take over the situation just yet.

"Look how happy ya lil' Squirty is to sit in my mouth...why don't ya show me how much you like it too, hun? Aren'tchya tired sittin' still, darlin'?"

Unsurprisingly the agate took initiative just then, grabbing Creame by the back of the head and pushing her down on her before the spinel could pull the tentacle out of her mouth. Even in her madly aroused state she had been following protocol? Hydro never changed…

Creame felt herself choke a few times before finally relaxing enough to let the agate have her way, feeling the dick reach the back of her throat with ease even if not all the way in. That was what she deserved for choosing much bigger mates than herself, it was bound for her form to struggle to match their sizes. Tears didn't fail to rise to her eyes at the strain, almost feeling like she couldn't bear the treatment anymore before her form naturally adapted to the abuse. She thanked the fact gems didn't need to breathe, because Hydro's abundant fluffy pubes brushed against her face at every lunge from the agate, her nose practically engulfed by the agate's musk and pleasure.

She experimentally dug a few fingers in the small opening that was left of Hydro's cunt to try and help her reach her climax, circling the area with the pad of her index and middle, only for the agate to hilt herself as deep in the spinel's throat as possible. Creame felt a surge of arousal shoot up her back, ready to gulp down on her lover's cum, yet nothing washed over her tongue just yet. She'd waited; feeling the former corruption give shallow thrusts inside her, yet nothing ever came out. 

Once Hydro's insistence at the back of her head started to turn uncomfortable, the spinel had grabbed at the gem's hands, prying her fingers off of her hair and lifting herself up from the still engorged cock. She licked up the excess drool that had accumulated in her mouth and examined the situation, curious.

"Did ya cum? I don't think ya did, hun...how strange."

Giving an experimental jerk to the tentacle before her, she could feel it distinctively rigid, especially at the base. Was something stuck in it…? Sh pulled herself up to sit back on Hydro's abdomen, looking over her shoulder at her companion, trying to check on her, only to have her face thrown onto the mattress while Hydro propped her ass up to push against her groin, the quartz's huge form now enveloping the small spinel completely.

"Wo-woah! Cuddly?"

The answer came in the form of the rutting gem's groping hands, aggressively digging into the spinel's naked form, purposely sliding down her gem and grabbing at her small yet shapely hips.

"All g-good there, hun?

"Need...I can't-..!"

Desperately grinding against her, the agate pushed her face into Creame's shoulder, digging her tusks in her back out of pure desperation.

"Let's try again, I gotcha, Hydro."

Bringing a hand between her legs she reached for her lover's dick, the thing leaking never ending amounts of clear liquid from its tip. Creame used her fists to pump up and down the shaft once again, easing the agate into a rhythm before guiding her to penetrate her, completely uncaring of the danger she'd put herself into once the quartz felt the tight fit of her vagina. She honestly had been waiting for her companion to break into a frenzy from the start, and her patience hadn't gone unrewarded for long.

The first thrust had been shallow like the ones given before into the spinel's mouth; still sensitive and unsure that more stimuli could ease her raging need. But the longer she bucked against the little gem, the harder it became for her to slow down, reaching a maddening pace.

"St-ta~ars -...A~aH! Hydro! Hydro!"

Creame could have almost cum from only the sheer power behind the quartz's lunges, willing to ignore the way the agate and started to dribble from her mouth onto her shoulder. She didn't bite or nibble at her outer layer, only rested her forehead on her shoulder blade, concentrating on delivering near shattering thrusts as she pushed the spinel's hips back with her hands to meet with her vicious yet delicious assault. 

No matter how responsive the quartz had been up to that point, she knew Hydro wouldn't help her find her end in her current state, and she would have been almost sad, if she hadn't been turned into a fuckhole for her lover by then. So she had to help herself, quickly rubbing with her fingers at her clit, trying to match Hydro's desperate railing.

She started to get light-headed as her field of vision shrunk and her mind fogged, her form reached its limit, forced in a blissful state at every push and drag on her gem from the inside. She screamed when it felt like she couldn't take it anymore, Hydro not stopping even when the spinel had turned impossibly tight, pushing her hips flush against hers with strenuous force.

Yet it didn't end quite there, not until Hydro shook the both of them with her darkest growl yet, accompanying the push of something against the orange spinel's already loose pussy. It passed from the underside of Hydro's dick up to its tip, leaving Creame to sob in surprise. Something had just sat itself inside her abdomen and she really didn't have the clarity to question what it had been. Then another object had rolled past her opening, this time breaking free a shaky moan out of her throat as the first object had been nudged by it against her gem, followed by a third, about the size of a tangerine, an egg maybe, hard and round…

With each object, followed a warm ribbon of cum, quickly filling up the spinel to the point of bulging, leaving her shaking and arching against her companion while each new intrusion prolonged her ecstasy by a few more seconds. Creame had to ball her fists on the blanket below when the final object slipped inside of her, her form almost melting at the overwhelmingness of it all. She'd nearly dissipated when Hydro kept grinding against her, her dick slowly softening but still full of enthusiasm.

The agate gurgled happily, nuzzling against her companion's hair, pulling out of her and rolling both over to spoon, in a sticky, cuddling mess. Creame had taken a long moment to metabolize what had just happened, feeling extremely warm and heavier than she ever had before.

"Are you...okay?"

"Yes...yes, absolutely, hun!" The spinel had exclaimed, exhausted but audibly euphoric.

"Can we...nap for a little, babe?"

Hydro had reached for the spinel's gem, feeling the way it stuck out, pressing curiously on it. Maybe too hard as Creame almost climaxed again, when one of the incriminating objects had rolled out of her, letting out a strained groan.

"Wait, did I-..."

"Don't question it 'n do that thin' again, pl-lease..."


End file.
